


Lazy Mornings and Forgotten Meals

by reishicolleen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jumin's Kinks, Kinks, M/M, Zen is cursing here and there, can I call it that, some cute scenes in the morning, zen being a nice tsun boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reishicolleen/pseuds/reishicolleen
Summary: Jumin and Zen spend a lazy morning inside Jumin's penthouse.Zen decides to cook them breakastJumin has other ideas.





	

Jumin was usually the early bird between them, so those rare times that Zen would wake up to find the older male still sleeping beside him were moments he treasured a lot. He enjoyed staring at his face as he slept. He was handsome he knew that, but Jumin was on a whole different level of the term. His face was perfectly sculptured, with just the right amount of defined bones that brought about his masculinity.

 

 

He would never tell him, but Zen was actually a little jealous... He always tended to look a bit...effeminate sometimes, even without his long hair. Not that he was complaining too much, he liked his androgynous look too... It helps a lot in his line of work as well.

 

But yeah, sometimes he did wish he was as good-looking as the C&R director.

 

He lifted his hand, brushing away the few strands that fell across Jumin's face. The man shifted a little but showed no signs of waking up. Zen chuckled inwardly, amused. He considered poking his nose or taking a selfie with him sleeping, but in the end decided against it.  Jumin had a rough week with a new project launch, so he was bound to be exhausted.

 

Then he thought of making breakfast for them and got up, moving carefully as to not disturb his sleep.

 

"!!!" Zen gasped as he stood up, sudden sharp pain shooting up from his ass. damn. He totally forgot about...his face burned. "Stupid trust fund kid... I told you to take it easy" he grumbled, taking slow steps. At least he didn't have a limp. But fuck he could feel it slowly dripping down his thighs.

 

He reached down to pick up one of the shirts on the floor not really caring whose it was, and some pants. He put them on ignoring the underwear... He had a feeling he was going to be taking them off again later anyway.

 

The thought just made him flush even more.

 

No, he was certainly not anticipating in anyway..!!

 

Jumin would usually give an order that no one would come to his penthouse whenever he would spend the night there, so Zen was assured in his steps as he made his way to Jumin's rarely used (read: only used whenever Zen was around)personal kitchen. He grinned as he made his way to the fridge... It was a good thing he forced the man to go grocery shopping with him yesterday.

 

Now what would be good for breakfast in bed...?

 

Jumin Han was a very busy man. Being the director of C&R International had its own ups and downs after all.  He may have the money and authority, but with his schedule of meetings, work... more work and even more meetings in a week, it was also rare for him to actually be able to rest.

 

For years, he endured such a hectic and robotic routine, thinking it was normal and he would never be able to break it.

 

Until that day he realized he had romantic feelings for Zen. And decided to take a chance with the actor.

 

Then he could only relax and rest properly in the presence of the younger male. He was usually a light sleeper, brought about by years of working every day, that even the softest of sounds would wake him in an instant...but when he was sleeping next to Zen, he could sleep through most of anything (mostly Jaehee indignantly calling him about meetings he was supposed to attend.)

 

Jumin felt he was able to loosen up when he was there. He was fond of stroking Zen's long soft hair when they were still cuddling in...bed? He frowned, hands moving to pull Zen closer, as he was now Jumin's personal hug pillow. (Yes he was, Zen would always complain when Jumin calls him that though. It was adorable)

 

Only there was no one next to him in bed. That instantly woke him up.

 

"Hyun...?" he looked around, disoriented. He stared at the empty space beside him.  Where was Zen?

 

"Jumin?" he was just about to jump off the bed to search for him when the door opened and in came the man in question, carrying a tray of delicious looking breakfast. "Oh sorry, did I wake you up?"

 

What woke me up was you not by my side when I was sleeping. The executive was tempted to say."You were gone when I opened my eyes" it sounded like a childish complaint, even to his ears, but he couldn't help it. Jumin did not like waking up without Zen by his side anymore. If he would just agree to live with him already…

 

However, Zen refuses to, saying he did not want to be someone living off his lover. It was something he respected, being his decision, but Jumin couldn’t help but sometimes wish he would stay in his penthouse longer than just the weekends when he was off work.

 

"Yeah, I made breakfast for us" he explained, gesturing to the tray he brought with him. "Figured you'd be hungry... We didn't get to have any dinner last night" Zen scoffed at the reason for that, gently placing down the platter.

 

Jumin instantly pulled him close, relaxing as Zen’s natural scent filled his nostrils "But I had dinner" he whispered in his ear. "I had you"

 

Zen could feel the tips of his ear turn red again. "I meant food Jumin! Real food! God!" it was embarrassing how he gets so easily riled up. He couldn't help it tho, and it didn't help Jumin loved teasing him...bastard.

 

Jumin smirked, appreciative of the blush on Zen's face. He loved the fact that it was only him that could make him show that expression. Only him and nobody else.

 

"Geez, it's not even 9 in the morning yet you pervert" the albino rolled his eyes at him.

 

"That's not exactly a protest Hyun" he pointed out. Then he noticed a few more things too, his smirk growing. "In fact, I believe I have reason to think you're the one seducing me so early"

 

"S-Seduce...!?" Zen gaped at him. "H--How...the hell....?!" Ah, a flustered Hyun Ryu was so appealing to him…

 

"You're wearing my dress shirt Hyun" Jumin said, amused. Zen glared at him.

 

"That's not---" he looked down on himself and realized he was right. He did get Jumin's shirt in his haste to get dressed  earlier.

 

"I---I can explain that!"

 

"And you know how I feel when you let your hair down"

 

Crap. That... He completely forgot. 

 

"That's uh..." Zen stuttered. The director chuckled at his obviously futile attempts at explaining himself.

 

"So, you really  were seducing me... " Jumin was hovering above him now, cutting off Zen's chances of escape.

 

"Naughty..." he licked his lips, making the younger male shiver. "But then again, you know how I love it when you do"

 

He leans down, peppering his neck with small kisses and bites. He loved leaving marks on his skin, on places that would tell the world that he belonged to Jumin Han. And anyone who dared interfere with that fact would have hell to pay. "You're mine, Hyun Ryu... "

 

"Jumin... " He whispered, Ah damn it, he didn’t have any strength in him to resist when Jumin pulled him close, crashing their lips together in a kiss.

 

Well fuck, breakfast would again have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't much of a fail.  
> I did meant to write smut, but somehow my brain juice isn't working.  
> Ah, but I did want to write Jumin pulling on Zen's hair while doing it....


End file.
